Ben 10: Ultimate Grand Prix
'''Ben 10: Ultimate Grand Prix' is the sequel to the video game Ben 10: Galactic Racing and is for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. The game brings elements, some not seen in Ben 10: Galactic Racing, and includes characters from all three canon series. Playable Characters See Also: Ben 10: Ultimate Grand Prix/Unlockables There are a total of 22 default characters, 3 exclusive to the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, and two exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS. Along with the 22 default characters, there is a total of 16 unlockable characters (with 2 being exclusive to the Xbox and Playstation versions, and 1 being exclusive to the 3DS version). * Indicates a character exclusive to the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions ** Indicates a character exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version Other Characters These characters appear in the game, but are not playable. These characters usually have small cameos. Along with these characters, members of species that reside on the planets that the racecourses take place on also appear. *Ultimos - Appears at Award Ceremony with the racers from 5-8 *Tini - Appears at Award Ceremony with the racers from 5-8 *Synaptak - Appears at Award Ceremony with the racers from 5-8 *Octagon Vreedle - Grand Prix Announcer *Rhomboid Vreedle - Grand Prix Announcer *Will Harangue - Appears in opening cinematic *Julie Yamamoto - Appears in opening cinematic *Manny Armstrong - Appears at Award Ceremony with the racers from 5-8 *Helen Wheels - Appears at Award Ceremony with the racers from 5-8 *Cooper Daniels - Appears at Award Ceremony with the racers from 5-8 *Alan Albright - Appears at Award Ceremony with the racers from 5-8 *Jimmy Jones - Appears on the Menu and explains the controls of the game *Azmuth - Appears on the Menu, in the opening cinematic and at the Award Ceremony with first place *Professor Paradox - Battle Mode Announcer *Eunice - Explains the different game modes *Heatblast - Appears on the Volcanic Speed trophy, and is the icon for it *Eatle - Appears on the Confusing Boost trophy, and is the icon for it *Goop - Appears on the Magical Drift trophy, and is the icon for it *Articguana - Appears on the Random Ridge trophy, and is the icon for it *Grey Matter - Appears on the Crashup Canyon trophy, and is the icon for it *Rath - Appears on the Poisonous Dash trophy, and is the icon for it Circuits See also: Ben 10: Ultimate Grand Prix/Unlockables There are a total of 6 circuits, each take place on a different planet. None of the courses from Ben 10: Galactic Racing return, though some of the planets do. Volcanic Speed is default, and the other five must be unlocked. Names in Other Languages Trivia *Originally, Maniacal Mines was known as Corruption, and was to take place in Dimension 12. **Also, Diamondhead and Ultimate Cannonbolt were set to appear, but were likely replaced by Chromastone and Ultimate Humungousaur, respectively. *Forge World, the final track in the game, shares it's name with an area in Halo: Reach, where players can build structures and race areas, ect. Category:Video Games Category:Video Games Video Game 001